


The House Guest

by DubiousSparrow



Series: River Town [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Is Trying His Best, Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alternate Universe, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousSparrow/pseuds/DubiousSparrow
Summary: When Noah needs a place to crash, Adam offers him his spare room to his boyfriend's great dismay.  Shirtless bongo-playing, ill conceived candle-making, and other hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: River Town [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775125
Comments: 24
Kudos: 140





	The House Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I lived with a guy like Noah in college. This was REAL easy to write. ;)

That first night, after they’d moved Noah’s things into Adam’s spare bedroom, the three of them had sat in the backyard, Ronan and Adam in the Adirondack chairs and Noah stretched out in the grass next to the fire pit. They drank beers and Noah told Adam stories about growing up with Ronan. About the trouble they got up to at Aglionby. About running wild around The Barns. About the time they used food coloring to dye the cows a rainbow of colors for Pride Month.

Adam watched Ronan as Noah spun his stories. Embarrassment and fondness and melancholy played across his face, and he would interrupt to correct a forgotten detail or cover his eyes with his broad hands when he knew something especially dumb from his youth was about to be shared. He never stopped Noah, though – he might throw an empty can at his head, but in the end Ronan seemed to like that Adam was learning new things about him.

As Noah explained how they used to drag each other on skateboards behind the BMW, Ronan reached out and took Adam’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Adam looked over at him. The flames from the fire made his pale face glow. Ronan was grinning and held Adam’s gaze.

“You know, Noah still has his skateboard…” he began.

“You are not dragging me behind your car, sweetheart,” Adam sighed and closed his eyes.

“We could…”

“And I’m not dragging you,” Adam continued without opening his eyes, “No one is getting dragged on a skateboard.”

Ronan lifted their clasped hands to his lips and kissed Adam’s fingers one by one.

“Party pooper,” he muttered.

Adam smiled. Ronan had been so worried about Noah staying with him after his landlord kicked him out, but it was going to be fine.

Ronan was worried over nothing.

**

Noah brought the bongos out the second night. 

Ronan and Adam were in the kitchen making dinner – or rather, Ronan was making dinner and Adam was drinking a glass of wine and asking him questions like he always did while he cooked: _Why are you using both butter and olive oil? What’s the difference between a squash and a zucchini? Why would you crush the garlic instead of chopping it?_ Ronan didn’t mind. He knew Adam liked to understand things, and cooking was a major blind spot for him. Ronan had quickly come to cherish this nightly lesson. He tried to come up with something new to make each night, and he would quiz Adam on techniques he’d taught him previously.

Their peaceful cooking time was interrupted by a low, rhythmic thumping coming from the living room.

“Fuck me, I forgot about those _fucking_ drums,” Ronan dropped his head to his chest and put his palms flat on the counter. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

They walked to the kitchen doorway and peered through. Noah was sitting on Adam’s coffee table in the middle of the living room, dressed only in yellow swim trunks, playing the bongos with a dreamy expression on his face. His eyes were closed, and his head swayed side to side.

“He is SO high right now,” Adam laughed softly, leaning into Ronan.

“Yep,” Ronan agreed, sighing, “Wait until he smells what I made for dessert. Don’t get between him and the brownies. You’ll lose a finger.”

Adam grinned and kissed Ronan’s neck, “Come on, you’re burning our dinner. Leave him be. It’s fine.”

Ronan grunted and let Adam pull him back into the kitchen, “This is only the beginning, Parrish, just you wait.”

**

The next night Ronan and Adam climbed into Adam’s bed and collapsed against each other. Adam had worked a twelve-hour day, and Ronan had done a deep-clean of the bar’s kitchen. They were both spent. The only thing on either’s mind was spooning and sleep. 

Ronan pulled Adam against his chest and kissed his bare shoulder, “I’m gonna be unconscious in thirty seconds.”

“I’m gonna beat you,” Adam murmured back, snuggling into Ronan’s arms.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

They were both nodding off when the knock on the door came. Gently at first, but growing louder until they couldn’t ignore it.

“You guys? Uh, I had a little _incident_ , um, in the kitchen…” Noah’s nervous voice came through the door.

“Fuuuuuck,” Ronan buried his face in Adam’s neck.

“He’s your friend,” Adam moaned into the pillow.

“ _You’re_ the one who invited him to stay,” Ronan growled back.

Adam sighed, “You’re right.”

He extracted himself from Ronan’s arms and walked to the door, opening it just a crack. A powerful odor hit Adam like a wave -- it was like a Yankee Candle and an Olive Garden had a monstrous baby.

“Jesus! What happened, Noah?”

“Oh hey, Adam, sorry if I woke you guys, it’s just…not a big deal or anything… no need to worry… um… I just might have…plugged up your sink…a little? I was making candles in my room – I thought the apartment could use some candles! And I had a bunch of extra wax, and I wasn’t really thinking it through when I dumped it in the sink, but yeah, I guess it hardened. Um, but I didn’t realize that at the time."

"OK..." Adam closed his eyes and rested his head against the door.

"And then I was making some soup, because Ronan cooks for us so much, and I wanted to make something for you guys, but I added too much garlic, and it was _inedible_ man, so I poured it all in the sink, but the wax plug meant it couldn’t go anywhere, sooooo, now the sink is full of soup. …and some chunks of pine-scented wax… So, yeah, my bad, man. Anyway, I’m really zonked. I’ll totally get it taken care of tomorrow though! Don’t worry!” Noah gave him a double thumbs-up and bounced into his bedroom.

Adam sighed and closed the door.

“What the FUCK is that smell?” Ronan moaned from the bed.

“Garlic Candle Soup.”

Ronan let his head fall back against the pillow, “Fucking Noah.”

**

Adam realized that if he had a nickel for every time the words “Fucking Noah” came out of his boyfriend’s mouth, he would have a shit ton of nickels.

Everyday it was something new. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Noah was _trying_ to be the world’s sweetest but worst roommate.

There was the day he decided to help Adam out by doing his laundry, and put three very expensive dryclean-only pairs of pants in the washing machine.

There was the night he thought it would be romantic if he left flower petals on Adam’s bed for him and Ronan to find after their date, not knowing that Adam was _extremely_ allergic. Adam had spent the night passed out on Benadryl and Ronan had spent a very frustrated evening back at his loft.

There was the time he mopped the floor with bubble bath, and Ronan had nearly split his head open when he slipped and fell.

Mail was constantly misplaced. Strange smells hung like ghosts around the apartment. And music thumped through the walls at odd hours.

Adam and Ronan had taken to hiding in Ronan’s loft as often as they could without hurting Noah’s feelings.

“You have to tell him he’s gotta find a place _soon_ ,” Ronan moaned into Adam’s chest late one night. They’d snuck out of Adam’s apartment once Noah had ostensibly gone to sleep. They knew that didn’t mean the night would be peaceful though – he tended to sleep for a couple hours and then wake up and wreak his own brand of fresh-faced havoc in the middle of the night.

“I know, I know,” Adam said, stroking his hand over Ronan’s head. He rubbed circles into Ronan’s lower back with his other hand, “…but…can’t you say something…. being his oldest friend…?”

“Unh-unh, Parrish. You did this. You fix it.”

Adam sighed, “You’re right. I know you’re right. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“Thank fucking god,” Ronan exhaled into Adam’s neck, “Now shut up, and enjoy the fact that we’re actually, completely, totally alone…” Ronan ran his tongue along Adam’s collarbone.

He was definitely talking to Noah tomorrow.

**

Adam dropped his workbag at the door and shrugged out of his suit jacket. The apartment was quiet. No bongos, no music, no trampolining (that had been a new one the night before). 

He let out a deep breath. 

God, it felt good to have his home to himself, even if just for a little while. Noah’s hours at the bar coincided with Ronan’s usually, so Adam normally could enjoy some time on his own when he got home from work. But it also meant that he rarely had time with his boyfriend without Noah also around. And while they had Ronan’s loft to retreat to, their _alone time_ had taken a serious hit.

He didn’t regret offering Noah his spare room – he’d do it again. Noah was a fundamentally good person, and Adam liked him. And he’d been happy to be able to help him out. But it was like living with a well meaning, but slightly demented, Care Bear.

It was time for The Talk.

**

Adam pulled opened the heavy front door to The Raven and stepped into the warmth and hum of conversation. It was a Friday night and the bar was packed. Blue spotted him from across the room and waved him over to a table where she sat with Gansey and Henry.

She hugged him and planted a wet kiss on his cheek, “Adam! Sit with us!”

Gansey motioned to an empty seat, and Adam sat down, shrugging out of his coat.

Henry leaned in to Adam’s side, “We’re taking bets on which of those girls,” he motioned at a table across the room, “is going to win the ‘who gets to hit on Ronan’ debate happening right now.”

Adam looked over at a group of young women very obviously eyeing his boyfriend. He arched an eyebrow, “The tall one with the red hair. Twenty bucks. She’s clearly the alpha, and she’s not fucking around.”

Blue slapped the table, “I told you Henry, Red for the win!”

Gansey shook his head smiling, clearly not about to participate but enjoying the spectacle.

“I don’t know…” Henry mused, scratching his chin, “The little brunette with the half-sleeve is vibing pretty hard. And she’s got the easy intro – _nice ink, yadda yadda yadda_.”

Adam grinned as he looked around the table. He really liked Ronan’s friends. And they felt like they were becoming _his_ friends, something that had always been in short supply in his life. Falling in love with Ronan had opened him up to so much goodness that he’d never expected.

“WAIT!” Gansey grabbed Blue’s arm, “We’ve got a dark horse! She clearly told them she was going to the ladies room, and yes…she’s making the turn to the bar… people, this is not a drill!”

Gansey was literally bouncing in his chair. Henry was gripping the tabletop. Blue was letting out a very shrill and constant hum, and watching the bar through her fingers.

Adam turned to the trio, “Uh, do you guys do this a lot? Bet on strangers hitting on my hot boyfriend? Because if so… I really think you should be cutting him in on the action. It’s only fair.”

Henry took a sip of his drink, “Adam, that would clearly negate the experimental conditions – if Ronan knew who we were betting on, he might start trying to influence who approached him with some come-hither stares or flexing or whatever he does to make people forget their own names.”

“I don’t think he actually does anything on purpose, “ Adam mused, “He honestly seems completely baffled that anyone finds him attractive.”

“I know,” Blue added, “It’s really sweet. Don’t tell him I said that.”

The young woman had finally managed to fight her way to the bar and was waiting patiently for Ronan to finish with another customer. They watched as Malory approached her. He smiled and she motioned to Ronan. Malory rolled his eyes and said something in Ronan’s ear before moving along to the next person. They saw Ronan grimace, take a visible deep breath, arrange his face into a neutral expression, and turn to the woman.

“He’s always civil,” Gansey commented proudly as he watched Ronan listen patiently to whatever the woman was saying.

“Perfectly fucking civil, “ Blue added with a grin.

Adam watched as the woman reached out and touched Ronan’s arm. 

He felt a flare of heat in his face. 

He watched Ronan nod and pour the woman a glass of bourbon, and then he was saying something to her and gesturing over to their table. He pointed a long, muscled arm directly at Adam and the woman turned with wide eyes. 

Adam waved cheerily.

She waved back, her cheeks red, but a smile on her lips. She raised her glass to Ronan, and then to Adam, and rejoined her friends with a shrug of her shoulders.

Ronan was staring across the room at Adam, a small smile on his lips. Adam smiled back and mouthed, “I love you.”

Ronan dipped his head and blushed.

Blue slapped his arm, “Stop being cute! The cuteness is overwhelming. I’m choking on it.”

“Sorry,” Adam murmured, taking a sip of his drink, “Hey, do you guys know if Noah is in the back tonight?”

“Yeah, of course,” Blue replied, “And he said he’d send some fries out to us, but they have yet to appear.”

“OK, um, can I get your advice about something?” Adam leaned into Blue so she could hear him over the noise of the bar.

“Hit me.”

“So, you know how Noah has been staying with me since he lost his apartment?” Adam asked.

“Of course. And he’s driving you guys nuts, right? And you want to know how to ask him politely to vacate the premises?” Blue took a sip of her drink.

“YES. How do I do that?” Adam asked, pulling at his hair.

“He stayed with us for a little while back in Virginia, and we didn’t last two weeks. We LOVE Noah. He’s family. But no one -- NO ONE – can live with that guy. You gotta just rip off the bandaid. If not for you, do it for Ronan.”

Adam nodded. She was right. He needed to do this for Ronan.

“Thanks Blue,” he punched her lightly on the arm and she grinned at him.

Adam worked his way through the crowded bar to the kitchen in the back.

“Adam! Hey man! Did they send you back for the fries? I was getting to it, I’m just in the weeds!” Noah grinned up from a sizzling grill.

“Don’t worry about it, Noah. They’re fine. I just wanted to say ‘Hi’ and uh… also… I was wondering about…if you had maybe…”

“OH! Hey, I have news!” Noah looked up with bright eyes, “I was talking to Malory earlier, and he mentioned that he’s going back to England for a few months. Misses his family I guess. And he said that if I wanted to house-sit for him while he’s away I’d be doing him a huge favor!”

Adam felt like his legs might give out from under him.

“NOAH! That’s GREAT!” Adam curled his hands into fists and tried to dial back the enthusiasm, “I mean, it’s been so awesome having you stay with me, but this sounds like a really good opportunity, and it would be helping Malory out…”

“Yeah! I know, I’m really going to miss hanging out with you and Ronan so much, but Mal’s got a really sweet house, and besides, you and Ronan should have more time alone together. I mean, your walls are kind of thin—“

“OK!” Adam interrupted Noah before he could elaborate.

Noah grinned, “Yeah, so I’m moving out next week.” 

He raised his fist, and Adam bumped it.

“It’s been fun, Noah.”

**

Ronan rolled off of Adam, taking panting breaths, “God, it’s so nice to have the place to ourselves again.”

Adam let his arm flop across Ronan’s bare chest and turned his head to face him, “If I _ever_ try to offer a place to stay to _anyone_ _ever again_ , you need to gag me, or lock me in a closet, or just _intervene_ somehow.”

Ronan picked up Adam’s hand from his chest and kissed his palm, “I promise to gag you and throw you in a closet.”

“Thank you,” Adam rolled over and burrowed into Ronan’s side, “I love you.”

“Mmmm… love you too,” Ronan said sleepily, curling himself around Adam.

Adam felt himself being pulled into sleep, but something scratched at the back of his mind, “Hey, with Malory in England, how are you going to staff the bar? It can’t just be you can it?”

“Hmmm?” Ronan sounded like he was already partially asleep, “No, I need someone else. I’m gonna hire Blue.”

Adam smiled into Ronan’s chest. It was so nice to not be the one making questionable decisions.

“Goodnight, love,” Adam sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I let Adam off the hook? Damn straight I did! In this house, we coddle Adam Parrish!


End file.
